


Die Hard with an Arrow

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Olicity Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: Terrorists have attacked Queen Consolidated’s main office on Christmas Eve. Can Oliver Queen save the day, with a little help from a lowly IT tech.This AU is inspired by the best Christmas movie in the world.This work is for http://crazycrystal10.tumblr.com/ as part of the Olicity Secret Santa 2018





	Die Hard with an Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything in a really long time (life has been a bit of a rollercoaster in 2018) so committing to this pushed me into getting this idea into shape and ready to publish.

Oliver Queen dried his hands and face and looked into the mirror. He’d retreated to his mother's’ office bathroom to hide for a moment, but he couldn’t keep hiding for long. It was time to go and act like the heir to a billion dollar fortune - and be charming and vapid. He knew he had to continue to hide his damaged self from those who loved him.

It had been 6 months since he’d returned from his 5 years in hell. He come back to try to save his home from the corruption that had infected Starling City. But it felt like a losing battle sometimes. For everyone that he and his partner John Diggle stopped, another 2 seemed to rise and take their place. 

As it was Christmas Eve, John had been given the night off to spend time with his family. Oliver’s security for the evening was John’s boss, Ted Gaynor, a man who Oliver couldn’t seem to trust, but John had vouched for him as they were old army buddies. Oliver played along, it was only an office party and he had to keep up appearances as the helpless billionaire.  
Queen Consolidated Christmas party, this was not how Oliver wanted to spend his evening, playing the role of the boss’s son to try and make his mother happy. In his past life he’d have seen it as an opportunity to pick up a few phone numbers and maybe an intern or two.

But the noise and bustle was getting to him, people talking and grabbing, and he had no interest in the women there. He just needed a few minutes to ground himself, so he had quietly slipped away and up to his mother’s office. He walked into the private bathroom, took a breath and washed his face, trying to clear his head a little.

He put his hand on the doorknob, about to exit, when he heard rapid gunshots, followed by screams. He ducked instinctively and then paused to assess the situation.

The gunshots did not originate on the floor he was on, but judging by their loudness they must be on the floor below, where the party was taking place. But before he could move on it he needed to know what was going on. 

Oliver took off his tux jacket and bow tie, rolled up his sleeves and very quietly exited his mother’s office. He quickly located an air vent, entered it and made his way down to the floor below.

Seeing through the grate, it didn’t take Oliver long to assess what was going on. He could see 10 men, with a small woman hanging back behind them, all dressed in black, with their faces covered. Most were holding automatic rifles. They’d herded the party attendees into the middle of the large reception room and made them sit on the floor. His mother and step-father had been pulled to the side. In front of them was Gaynor, who 5 minutes ago was his replacement bodyguard for the night.

He strained to hear what was being said. 

“I’m sorry” Walter said “But the vault is locked until after the holidays. It’s standard procedure.”

“How do you open it?” Gaynor shouted.

“I don’t know” Walter said honestly. Gaynor slapped him. 

“Ted…” one of the underlings said to the suited man. He didn’t say anything else as Gaynor glared at him.

“What?” shouted Gaynor.

“Not everyone is accounted for.”

***  
Oliver knew he needed time to formulate a plan. To avoid being detected he moved quietly down to the next level of the building and exited the air vent. He sent an SOS text to John Diggle, apprising him of the situation. He decided while he waited for John’s reply to go looking for anything that could assist him take down these terrorists. Leaving the building and coming back as the Vigilante wasn’t an option, he was certain that they’d locked down the building and getting out, then back in would be almost impossible.

He made a mental note to hide a bow and arrow in the building from now on.

He finally exited the stairwell 5 floors down from the party and walked into a large open plan office. It was mainly in darkness apart from a light on his left. He couldn’t see anyone there, but he could hear someone singing. Badly.

He approached cautiously. In front of him was a very pretty young woman, blond hair falling softly on her shoulders, square glasses framing her face wearing a bright red dress. She had headphones on.

She was singing along to her music and looking at something on her screen. He could see a Queen Consolidated ID pass hanging from her lamp.

He was torn, he should just leave her and move on. But if he did, she’d be in danger when the terrorists came looking. Maybe she could help, she would know the building better than him.

Oliver waved his hand in front of the young woman’s face.

“Oh” she startled, as she quickly pulled her headphones off.

“Hi” Oliver said.

“Mr Queen” the young woman replied nervously. “Can I help you?” she regained a little of her composure.

“Mr Queen was my father” Oliver told her instinctively. “Call me Oliver.”

After a moment’s hesitation she blurted out “Felicity Smoak, MIT class of 09, IT Department, Queen Consolidated, certified genius, not that anyone here will acknowledge that.” and held out her hand.

Oliver took her hand and smiled, not the fake smile he employed, but his first genuine smile in a really long time.  

“Can I ask why you’re not at the party Felicity?” Oliver said, reluctantly letting go of her hand.

“I got an idea on how to fix a firewall problem we’re stuck on, so I wanted to get it done. And I’m not really into parties Mr Queen, sorry Oliver.”

“Me either” Oliver murmured. 

Felicity looked at Oliver a little bemused “Parties that is” he continued.

“So you’re hiding like me” Felicity stated.

“Not exactly” Oliver conceded. “But we need to get you out of sight.”

“Mr Que.. Oliver, what is going on.” Felicity interrupted.

Before Oliver could answer he heard the elevator open, looking round he saw 2 terrorists come out.

“Play along” he whispered to Felicity before enveloping her in his arms and pulling her into a kiss.

Felicity was shocked, and stood there for a moment before responding. It had been a long time since someone had kissed her, and this one was a doozy.

“Hey, you two” one of the goons shouted “What are you doing here.”

Oliver turned round, keeping his arms around Felicity “What does it look like” he said with a glint in his eye.

Goon 1, as Oliver called him in his mind walked towards them with his gun pointing at the couple.

“There’s no need for that” charming Oliver said “We just sneaked away from the party for a bit of, well, you know.”

Oliver turned and looked at Felicity, suddenly serious and she instinctively knew what she had to do. She giggled, playing along, like two lovers caught in a tryst.

Oliver was impressed. She picked up right away what he needed. She was a smart one. He kissed the top of her head and leaned towards her ear “When I move, get under the desk” he whispered. 

He turned back to face the men coming towards them, making sure they were almost beside him when he pushed Felicity away and leapt towards them.

Felicity moved quickly, getting under her desk. She waited, but for some strange reason she wasn’t fearful. Oliver Queen made her feel safe.

She heard thuds and a lot of grunts and then as quickly as it had begun it was over. Oliver crouched down and asked “Are you OK?”

Felicity stared at Oliver. She could see blood on his knuckles, but didn’t think it belonged to him. She took his hand as he helped her up. The two men were both lying on the floor unconscious. 

“What the hell!” was all Felicity could say.

“It seems that terrorists have decided to gatecrash the Queen Consolidated Christmas Eve party.” Oliver deadpanned.

“You have to be shitting me?” Felicity said in shock, then started laughing “Well, I haven’t watched Die Hard in a while, so maybe living it will do.”

Oliver just stared at her. He liked this one.

“Should we tie them up?” Felicity asked Oliver. “So they don’t come after us again.”

“I think that would be a good idea” Oliver conceded. “If I had anything to tie them up with.”

He watched as Felicity walked towards a large grey cupboard, opened it and pulled out a pile of cable ties and a roll of duct tape. “Will these do?” she smiled.

Oliver took them from her wordlessly and quickly incapacitated the two men, arms and legs tied and their mouths covered.

“Let’s see if we can find out who these people are.” Oliver stated as he started going through the men’s pockets. Both had radios and phones, wallets full of cash, but no ID.

“Nothing we can use” he shrugged.

“Give me a minute” Felicity countered. She picked up her phone and took pictures of both men. Then she walked over to her computer and started typing furiously.

After a few moments she turned back to Oliver who had sat down on one of the other chairs. “We should put them somewhere that no-one else can find them.” Felicity pondered.

“Do you have somewhere in mind?” Oliver asked.

“At end of those meeting rooms there’s a locked door. It’s where we keep the sensitive computer equipment. You can only open the door if you’re authorised to do so. Which I am. So while I work, can you drag them up there. Here, take my pass. The door can’t be opened from either side without a pass, so they’ll be safe in there, even if they wake up.”

“Felicity, you’re remarkable”  Oliver blurted out.

“Thank you for remarking on it” Felicity smiled “Now, get to work.”

***  
Oliver returned a few minutes later, expecting Felicity to be working at the computer, but he couldn’t see her. Hearing a door open he looked round to see a very different looking Felicity. She had taken off her dress and heels and was wearing sneakers, a black t-shirt and black leggings. She’d tied her hair up into a high ponytail and was carrying a bag.

“I figured it would be better to get out of my party gear and into something I could move around in, so I put on my gym stuff.” Felicity told him. 

“Why?” Oliver puzzled.

“If we’re going to be running around fighting terrorists, being all John McLean, I’m not doing it in heels.” Felicity smiled.  
Oliver chuckled quietly. Within the space of a few minutes she’d made him genuinely smile twice. They both heard a beep from Felicity’s computer and walked towards it.

“Did you find anything?” Oliver enquired.

“Nope” Felicity lamented “There’s nothing on the police database. I’ll need to expand my search, but that’s going to take some time.”  
“Try the armed forces” Oliver suggested.  
“Why?” Felicity asked.  
“Their leader, or the person I think is their leader is ex-special forces. Maybe the others are too.” Oliver told her.  
“It’s a good place to start.” Felicity said nodding “I can leave it running and we can monitor it remotely. But I think we should get away from here.” She leaned over and turned her monitor off, leaving the machine on.  
“Agreed” Oliver told her. “Any ideas, I’m not really familiar with this building anymore.”  
Felicity nodded and led Oliver towards the floor exit, grabbing her large bag. Oliver stopped and picked up the equipment he’d taken from the goons and they made their way to the stairs.

****  
Felicity led Oliver down and down into the bowels of the building.

“Where are we going” he asked.

“Basement. The server rooms are pretty remote and we can lock them from the inside. I’ll also be able to get us access to the CTV feeds and we can see what’s happening.”

“You really are a genius” Oliver stated in awe.

“I know” she said smugly. 

***  
It didn’t take long for Felicity to get everything working in the server room. They could soon see and hear everything happening with the hostages.

“It looks like they’re in a holding pattern.” Felicity commented.

“Can you see my mother” Oliver pleaded.

“She’s over there, with Mr Steel” Felicity reassured him, pointing to the screen. The picture wasn’t great, but he thought he saw a bruise on Walter’s face.

“What do they want” Felicity wondered.

“They said something about access to the vault. This one, Ted Gaynor, was demanding that Walter open it.”

“Gaynor, you say. Let’s see what we can find out about him” Felicity muttered to herself as she turned to her keyboard.

While she was working Oliver checked his phone and found messages from John Diggle. The police knew there were hostages in the building (one of the security guards had managed to get out before the lockdown). They were setting up outside and waiting for their hostage negotiator. 

John was at their base. Oliver texted him, asking to bring his bow and arrow, along with his vigilante outfit to Queen Consolidated and wait with the crowd outside. Oliver hoped that he’d get the chance to go and retrieve it before he dealt with the terrorists.

“Got you” Felicity shouted, distracting Oliver from his phone.

Before he could speak she started filling him in “As you said, Gaynor is ex-special forces, and presents himself as a bodyguard. But it’s the stuff on the side that’s interesting, he’s built quite the resume over the last few years. Murder, theft, kidnapping are all on there.”

“How did you find all this?” Oliver asked in awe.  
“I’d rather not say” Felicity responded “Let’s just say I know how to find the things out that Google won’t tell you.”

“What could he want with Queen Consolidated?” Oliver wondered.

“You said they want into the vault.” Felicity stated as Oliver nodded. “Well, there’s a lot of prototypes in that vault. Plus blueprints for a lot of proprietary equipment and crypto-currency”.  
“What?” Oliver interrupted.

“Crypto-currency?” Felicity said as Oliver looked puzzled. “Easiest way to describe it is internet money. It’s untraceable and is used for a lot of dodgy trade. We have a lot of it in there, hundreds of millions of dollars. It’s stored on a series of hard drives. ”

“Well, with Gaynor’s MO, I’d say that’s what he’s after.” Oliver concluded. “Can they get into the vault, even without Walter?”

Felicity changed the feed on the CTV monitor to the vault entrance room. She saw a small group of 3 people, one a young woman, huddled over computer screens. “They’re trying to hack it now” Felicity shrugged.

“Can we stop them? Or can you stop them?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, but it will take me a little bit of time. But I’m not sure I’m allowed to do that. My boss and the security department might get upset as I’ll have to change the access permissions.”

“Felicity, I am a Queen, and this is Queen Consolidated. My mother is the main shareholder and my step-father is CEO. I give you permission to hack into the system and secure the vault. If anyone has a problem with that, they’ll need to go through me. Do you want me to put that in writing?”

“Hold on” Felicity said, pointing her phone at him “Say that again and I’ll record it. If I get in trouble I can use it, plus I can use your voice print and mine as part of the new security. That means only the both of us together will be able to open the vault until this is over.”

Oliver did as he was asked and then watched Felicity as she started typing.

As he had nothing to do he started to get restless. Felicity was engrossed in her work and he was getting jumpy. He watched the CTV footage to see a search party had been sent out to find missing people. He checked his phone again, reading the message from John that he was on his way but he had to do something. 

“Oh shit” Felicity suddenly exclaimed.

“What is it?” Oliver enquired.

“I should have switched the router before we came down here. I can’t get access to the middleware server” 

Oliver looked at Felicity in confusion.

“I can’t stop them unless I go back up and make changes to settings on the IT floor. I can’t do it remotely.”

“How hard is it to do?” Oliver asked. “Could I do it?”

“I suppose so. It’s just swapping some cables around, as long as it’s the right cables.”

“OK. Tell me what to do.” Oliver stated. He needed to do something, waiting around wasn’t his style.

Felicity bent down and picked up her bag. She pulled some boxes out and set them on the table.

“I think we can do better than that. There’s a reason I lifted this equipment.”

She started handing boxes to Oliver, who opened the first one. Inside were a couple of small earpieces.

“Give me one of those” Felicity instructed “and put the other one in your ear. We’ll then be in constant touch.”

Oliver did as he was told, then opened the next box. Inside was a glasses frame, with only one lens.

“With these on I’ll be able to see what you see, also, I’ll be able to display stuff on the screen to show you what you need to do.”

“Nice” Oliver complemented. “Good thinking. Anything else in that bag of yours that would be helpful?”

“Don’t think so” Felicity mused. “Not to change some cabling anyway.”

“Be careful” Felicity called to Oliver as he was leaving “I’ll be watching.”

“Don’t worry” Oliver reassured “I can take care of myself.”

He grabbed her pass and left.

***  
Oliver quickly ran up the stairs. He knew time was short. Felicity calmly gave him the information he needed to proceed. It only took him minutes to get to the IT floor.

“Oliver” Felicity cautioned “There are a couple of goons on the IT floor. I think they’re looking for the switcher room.”

“I can avoid them” Oliver whispered.

“Unfortunately, that’s where you need to go. I’ll try and find another way” Felicity told him.  
“Where are they?” Oliver asked.

“North end, not far from my desk” Felicity replied.

Oliver quietly made his way towards the 3 men, taking them by surprise. Felicity watched, both through the glass’s camera and on the CTV, Oliver take them out in under 10 seconds. It looked like something out of a movie. She was speechless.

Oliver took cable ties out of his pocket and quickly tied up the men. He then dragged them to join their colleagues, who were both still out cold. 

“Where to now?” Oliver said calmly after he closed the door.

“Are you some type of ninja” Felicity exclaimed, finally finding her voice. “How did you do that? I have never seen anything like that in my life.”

“You were watching” Oliver chuckled.

“That was amazing” Felicity told him.

“Felicity, as much as I’m enjoying this praise, we have work to do.”

“Sorry Oliver. I’m just a little shocked. Just follow the path.”

Suddenly Oliver’s lens lit up, showing him a path to follow. He moved swiftly, quickly getting to the switcher room and changing the cables as Felicity instructed.

“That’s great Oliver.” Felicity smiled “Now, please come back, I’m getting nervous with you out there.”

Oliver wished he could reassure Felicity that he’d be fine, but he was unsure how she’d react to his secret. 

“Where are the rest of the goons?” Oliver asked.

“None on your path. The rest, I count 3, are with the hostages. Gaynor has left the room and has gone to see the 3 hackers.”

“On my way.” Oliver told her as he made his way back down to the basement.

***  
When Oliver got back to Felicity she was typing furiously on her keyboard. He could also see that she was smiling.

“Got you” she grinned, throwing her hands up.

“I take it you’ve done something.” Oliver questioned.

“They’re completely locked out. The only way to open that door without blowing it up is with both our voiceprints.”

“Could they do that?”

“Only if they wanted to blow themselves up as well.” Felicity smiled. “I’ve bought us enough time for the calvary to arrive. Let’s see how Mr Gaynor reacts to that”  

Both of them turned to the monitor displaying the hackers and listened. Gaynor was berating them, demanding to know how long it would take to open the vault. Finally the young woman spoke up.

“We can’t” she said quietly.  
“What do you mean, you can’t?” Gaynor demanded. “I was told you were the best. That’s why I recruited you.”

“By recruiting, you mean, keeping my younger brother at gunpoint and forcing me to do this, don’t you” the woman said defiantly. 

“She’s right” one of the young men interrupted, trying to defuse the situation “we’ve been completely locked out. Someone has gone into the system in the last five minutes and blocked every pathway.”

“By someone you mean Overwatch, don’t you” the other male hacker concluded. “They’re the only one who could have done this. I recognise the code style. This is Overwatch all right.”

“Who the fuck is Overwatch?” Gaynor screamed.

“Mystery hacker. No-one knows who he is. But he is the best.” the young woman said in awe.

“I don’t care how good this hacker is. Fix this, Now” screamed Gaynor as he stormed out of the room.

Oliver looked at Felicity, who was trying to look nonchalant. So the young woman in front of him was Overwatch. Even he’d heard of the famed hacker. In fact they’d even helped out the vigilante on more than one occasion.

He raised his eyebrow. Felicity shrugged.

“So” he said.

“We both seem to have hidden talents” Felicity countered. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Oliver told her. “Right now we need to get that hacker out of there and do something about her brother.”

Felicity quickly went to work and identified the young woman using facial recognition. Her name was Alena Rohl. She pulled up her address and then, doing something Oliver didn’t understand got a visual on their living room. They could see a teenage boy, tied to a chair. A man stood in front of him, pointing a gun.

“How did you do that?” Oliver asked in awe.

“Smart TV. But as it’s not really allowed by law, let’s not discuss that OK... Should we tell the police?” Felicity asked.

“I have someone who can help with this.” Oliver answered.

“Oh you do, do you?” Felicity smirked. 

“But first I need to get some extra equipment. Is there any way to get a bag into the building.”

Felicity began looking at blueprints and soon had a solution to Oliver’s problem. 

Oliver quickly sent a text to John Diggle, telling him how to get a bag down to the basement. He then asked John to free the brother of the hostage hacker. He knew John would take care of it without fuss, as no-one would expect it.

Using an old post delivery pipe, John was able to drop the bag in from a back alley. Oliver went to retrieve it, and quickly changed.

Felicity didn’t show any emotion as the Vigilante walked into the server room.

“Why am I not surprised” Felicity chuckled. “I should have known as soon as you put down those first 2 goons.”

“Well, it took me a while to learn that I’m in the company of a famous hacker. Thanks for your help in the past.”

“Overwatch”

“Vigilante” 

They both smiled as they shook hands and looked at each other. Oliver winked.

“It’s time these terrorists got what was coming to them, but it would make my life a lot easier if you guide me” Oliver instructed. “The glasses are great, but they’ll interfere with my fighting style.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Felicity replied.

Oliver gave Felicity his phone, telling her to keep an eye on it, as she’d be called when Alana’s brother was free.

“Do you need me to unlock it?” he asked.

Felicity just looked at him with an ‘as if’ look on her face. He chuckled as he walked away.

*****

Oliver was amazed at how well they worked together. They seemed to be in sync right away, with Felicity guiding Oliver to his targets. His first priority was to get to the hackers and stop them.

Felicity watched in fascination as Oliver made short work of the 2 men with Alana. These were not trained goons like the other terrorists.

“Are you OK” Oliver asked Alana.

The young woman looked at the man in green leather in terror.

“You have to go” she gasped “Please…”

“It’s going to be fine.” Oliver assured her. “We know they’ve got your brother.”

Just then the desk phone next to Alana rang. Oliver heard Felicity in his ear tell him to pick it up and hand it to Alana.

He did as he was asked and saw the relief on her face as she listened to the voice at the other end.

“I thought it would be better for Alana to hear her brother’s voice” Felicity told him in his ear. 

“According to your friend, the young man is safe, with his captor tied up. The police are on their way. Mr Diggle said he’ll be back in position in around 15 minutes.”

Oliver smiled. “What should I do with Alana?” Oliver asked Felicity. “Should I send her to you?”

“Oh no” Felicity said adamantly “Secret identities and all that. Send her down the stairwell to your left. There’s a fire exit on the ground floor. The police will be waiting for her. Tell her not to worry, the police know she was pressured into it. She’ll need to answer some questions, but she’ll be OK.”

Oliver relayed what Felicity had said, and after a few minutes of persuasion, the young woman did as she was instructed. Oliver waited until Felicity informed him that Alana had successfully left the building.

“Do you think she’ll be OK” Oliver asked.

“She’ll be fine. I have an in at the Police Department. He’ll make sure of it.” Felicity replied.

Oliver made his way up to the party. Felicity relayed the positions of each of the terrorist, the last 3. Gaynor was standing to the side, on the phone, negotiating with the Police outside. 

“Can you cause a distraction? Cut the lights or something.” Oliver asked.

“I know we don’t know each other well yet, but you’ll soon realise that I need a bit more of a challenge.” Felicity sassed.

Oliver chuckled. Then stopped himself, he didn’t chuckle, but he knew Felicity had heard him.

“Get ready” she ordered. “On the count of 3, the elevator door will open, drawing all eyes. Then the lights will go out for 10 seconds. Is that what you need?”

“Perfect” Oliver smiled.

“3, 2, 1….”

Oliver made quick work of Felicity’s distraction. He’d positioned himself above goon 1, and dropped down on him silently as soon as the lights started to go out, knocking him out. When the lights went back up 10 seconds later he was in position with his bow at the ready, and took out the other 2 goons with arrows in quick succession.

Gaynor turned, and looked down the point of an arrow.

But before Oliver could say anything, he watched, as his mother came up behind the terrorist leader and hit him over the head with a vase, knocking him unconscious.

Oliver could hear Felicity laughing in his ear, she must have watched it on the CTV.

“Thank you.” Oliver grumbled, disguising his voice. “Tie them up” he then ordered, throwing some cable ties in the direction of his mother.

“Are there more?” Moria Queen asked.

“Tell her you don’t know” Felicity interrupted in his ear. “It will give us time to get back into civies.”

Oliver realised that Felicity was right so told the group “I still need to check for more terrorists. Block the door, and don’t unlock it until the Police arrive. Understood.”

Everyone nodded, as he turned and hurried out of the room, hearing the door lock and things being dragged in front of it as he made his way down the stairs.

 

Oliver arrived back in the basement. He was surprised to see Felicity was back in her dress and heels. 

“Quick, get back into your tux” she ordered. “We can store all this in the trunk of my car, which is parked in the building. I’m just deleting some interesting CTV footage right now.”

Oliver quickly changed, seeing Felicity’s back was turned, and put his clothes and equipment into the large bag.

“Done” he said moments later. Felicity turned and smiled.

“We have to come up with a story, people will wonder what we did while this was going on. And no Oliver, we’re not going to say that.” 

“As close to the truth as we can would be good.”

“Leave it with me, as I said, I have an in with the police.” Felicity smiled.

After depositing their belongings into the trunk of Felicity’s car they made their way to the ground floor of Queen Consolidated. Felicity had alerted the police that it was now safe to enter the building. 

“Felicity” an older male voice called, running towards her and hugging her.

“Quentin” Felicity acknowledged, “I’m fine.”

“What happened, and what are you doing with Queen?” he demanded.

“I went back to my desk before the terrorists arrived. Mr Queen here had asked to see a prototype of new glasses we’re developing. Just as we got to my desk the terrorists arrived. But the Vigilante came and rescued us. He then told us to hide in the basement until it was all over.” Felicity lied. 

Quentin Lance gave a side eye look at Oliver.

“I hope there was no funny business.” Quentin informed Oliver.

“Quentin” Felicity sighed.

“I know this young man. He’s…”

But before he could continue Moria Queen arrived and engulfed her son in a hug.  
Oliver repeated the same story to his mother, who then went off to make sure all her employees were fine.

“How do you know Lance?” Oliver asked warily.

“He’s dating my mother.” Felicity replied. “And he warned me all about you when I came to work here” she laughed, hitting his chest playfully.

*****

3 years later.  
Diggle rolled his eyes at his 2 best friends. It was Christmas Eve and the three of them were in Felicity’s apartment, watching Die Hard. 

He’d got to know Felicity right after the Die Hard incident, as they called it. She’d arrived at the bunker the next day to return Oliver’s suit, and was quickly persuaded by Oliver to join the team. They didn’t even ask how she’d found it.

She was a good influence. John had watched Oliver go from someone who was lost in his own pain, never smiling, to a man who was open to suggestions, and who laughed with them. It had taken time, but Diggle gave almost all the credit to Felicity.

But it was their chemistry that was driving him crazy. He wasn’t even sure they were aware of it. John was pretty sure that they both knew they loved each other, but each believed that the other thought they were just friends. They flirted, joked, and touched each other way more than friends did.

Also, neither one of them was interested in dating anyone else, they just spent all of their time together. During the day Felicity was Oliver’s chief technical advisor at Queen Consolidated, and she spent her nights in their ears, guiding them in their mission as Overwatch.  
When they had free time, they always seemed to spend it together, binging shows or going to movies.

Currently Oliver was at the other end of Felicity’s sofa giving her a foot massage. 

“I’m leaving” John said suddenly, standing up.  
“What” Felicity cried.

“It’s a tradition.” Oliver continued “On Christmas Eve we drink too much wine and watch Die Hard.”

“I can’t sit here and watch you two anymore” John explained. “You need to sort yourselves out.”  
Oliver and Felicity both looked at John in puzzlement.

 

“You might not be able to see it, but everyone else can. You are the most married couple I know, so man up, the pair of you, I can’t take another year of unresolved sexual tension and heart-eyes.” John told them as he walked out of the door.

Felicity and Oliver just looked at each other, both startled by Felicity’s front door slamming as John left.

“What do you think he was talking about” Felicity said timidly, eyes wide in shock, trying not to look at Oliver.

“I have no idea” Oliver stammered, blushing. He extracted himself from the sofa and moved to John’s recently vacated chair.

“Maybe we should just watch the movie” Felicity suggested, before looking straight at Oliver.

“Felicity, I….” Oliver stared back at her. She was sitting there, in sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, no makeup, hair in a loose ponytail, and she was the loveliest thing he’d ever seen. 

Felicity stared back, seeing something in Oliver’s eyes she’d never believed was there before.  
Oliver took a breath, he’d faced down some of the worst horrors imaginable, but he’d never been so scared in his life “Felicity, I… I love you.”

Oliver paused, and watched Felicity’s eyes widen in shock as he continued. “I know we’re best friends and this could ruin everything, but I’ve had a lot to drink and I want to be honest.” He sat there, waiting for Felicity’s response. 

He could see her mind racing, and waited.

Felicity stood up and walked over to him. She stood, looking down at him and took his hands in hers.

“Oliver Queen, I have loved you since the first night we met, and the first time you kissed me. But I never thought…”

Oliver stood up, took her face in his hands, leaned down so their lips were almost touching and said “This time I’ll ask permission, can I kiss you again.”

Felicity moved her lips the rest of the way, pulling Oliver in for a searing kiss.

She wasn’t sure, but just before their lips met she thought she heard the words from the TV “Yippee ki-yay mother fucker”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse. Let's hope I get the chance to write more in 2019.


End file.
